Cloudsfall
by OfficialBlueSkye
Summary: Special agent Sweetie Drops is working with her British friend Penji, on a suspenseful adventure to stop Chrysalis from executing a plan only known by its fearsome name, Cloudsfall...


"I don't see it,"

"Keep looking, and don't stop looking"

It was a sunny bright afternoon in Canterlot, the bustle and hustle of the ponies walking along the streets, enjoying the Canterlot atmosphere, but there was a lot going on behind the scenes.

"Wait, I'm getting something, oh this is good!"

"What, what is it?"

"Our resources were wrong, he isn't hiding in Canterlot, he's hiding in Cloudsdale,"

"Oh no, there's a wonderbolts game happening there right now,"

"How many ponies are in that stadium?"

"Fifteen-thousand…"

"Can you shut down the game?"

"I'll… See… If…" The communicator turned to static.

"Celestia? Celestia!" no response came.

"If you can hear me, I'm going to the stadium, find a way to shut down that game!" said Sweetie Drops.

It was not unfamiliar to Sweetie Drops, Changelings also harbored technology, although most of it was directly inspired from anything Celestia's agency made.

Sweetie needed an extremely fast way to get to the Changeling before it was going to execute the plan. A plan that, while Celestia couldn't find out what exactly the intricacies of this plan were, she knew the name of it, Cloudsfall.

Sweetie looked at her watch, and examined the location of her getaway driver.

"Ah, the alleyway, always the alleyways," said Sweetie as she neared a dark alleyway in between two small buildings.

The darkness was lit up by two headlights, which immediately gave Sweetie a green light that she was in the right place.

The car in question was a PMW, calling it state-of-the-art would be an understatement. The car was blue, slick, polished, and on top of all that, super-fast.

"Look at you Penji! Always the one to drive the cars, you know I wish they made cars for non-unicorns as well," said Sweetie to her British agent who had a knack for technology, Penji.

"Well, you never know when Celestia might make one of those artificial horns, one can dream," said the colt, whose accent was high-pitched, yet still confident.

Sweetie shared a playful laugh and got in the passenger's seat of the car.

Then she felt her watch vibrate, apparently it was a call from Celestia, which sent a wave of relief to Sweetie, what with all the static from the last call.

"Hey, Celestia, it's good to see you're alright,"

"I wouldn't say that, my naïve young filly, I wouldn't say that…" said a voice that Sweetie recognized immediately.

"Chrysalis…"

"Bingo! Anyways, your little pal Celestia is inside her little agency, oblivious to any plans I may have… so here's the deal, either you go for her, or you go for the stadium… so I'm actually making you a pretty respectable offer, save everypony, or save nopony, your choice, ciao…"

Penji heard the whole conversation, and gave Sweetie a worried look.

"What do we do?"

"I have an idea, you drop me off in the stadium, and then you go for Celestia, got it?"

"Got it, let's go!" The PMW is normally a vehicle driven at night, because it's not really something the agency can just show to Equestria, but in desperate measures like these, it's necessary.

The PMW drove out of the alleyway, and into the carriage filled road, where ponies stared at the car like it was an alien.

Sweetie felt another vibration from her watch, again saying it came from Celestia.

"What do you want Chrysalis, to taunt me again?"

"What? No, I just came to tell you that your watch comes with a GPS, have fun!"

"Uh oh, this isn't good…"

Sweetie looked on the rear view mirror of the car to see Changelings, also in PMWs, chasing after them.

"Turn right! Turn right!" screamed Sweetie Drops.

The car made a hard turn to the right, knocking over a carriage, and almost hitting a few pedestrians.

"Well! We have weapons! Use them!" said Sweetie Drops, motioning towards the label on the screen that said 'Defense Mechanisms'

Penji used his horn to navigate through the menus, only to stumble upon a setting that said 'Nebula'.

"I don't know what this means, but I'm pushing it because it's got a fancy name and these PMWs behind us aren't letting up!"

Penji was ducked as the PMWs behind them fired relentlessly, and broke the windows.

Now Penji couldn't drive because if he got up, he would get shot, so he prayed that the car wasn't going to hit anything.

Sweetie noticed the changelings had to reload, so she used that time to quickly glance out of the broken front window of the car, only to see that they were about to hit head first into a building.

She ducked back under the car and closed her eyes, waiting for impact, but it never came.

"What the… What's happening?" said Penji, who Sweetie saw wasn't ducking under the seat anymore.

"Penji! Get your head down! You'll get shot!"

"Just look up for a second! You won't believe what just happened," said Penji, who saw Sweetie was still ducking under her seat, not even glancing out of the window.

She got up and saw that there was no road. In fact, there was nothing, there were just clouds and a blue sky, and it didn't take long for her to look to her right, peek her head out of the broken window, and see the car's wings, which were around a two-meter wing span.

"I guess that's what Nebula does…" said Sweetie Drops.


End file.
